


Little Love, Little Sympathy

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: "Proving" you are in a fake relationship by kissing trope, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Honda Tohru/Yuki Sohma (Past Relationship), Kissing, Kyoru - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Swearing, Yukeru if you squint, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Tohru is at a party when she spots her ex. Quickly, she urgently wants to pretend to be dating the nearest person, who happens to be very attractive and Yuki's cousin.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Little Love, Little Sympathy

Tohru was just there for her friends. She didn't want to be out partying. It was late October, nearly close to Halloween. People liked to party during these times. Especially her friend Arisa. She was the life the party, dancing with some guys and having a grand time.

Tohru wasn't having the greatest time. She had just come out of a breakup. Turns out her boyfriend's feelings had changed. They had ended it civilly enough. There was no throwing of things. No screaming at each other. Just polite words exchanged and he was gone. 

The appeal of leaving early was lingering in her mind when she caught the sight of silver hair in the corner of her eyes. She gasps. The music was booming that no one was paying attention to her small outburst.

He was here too. And with someone new, it seemed. He was laughing up with another boy. Dark hair, dark eyes. He seemed to sense that someone was looking over and he looked right at her.

Tohru flinches, glancing down at her cup.

Quickly, she finds Kyo Sohma, Yuki's cousin and laces her arm around his. Many girls are after him, some even going as far as trying to confess with scenes like something out of a shojo anime. They've talked before even with Yuki and Kyo's dislike of each other. They've even hang out a few times. 

He looks at her, puzzled. She blushes. He is in fact _very_ attractive. Those piercing eyes of his doing _things_ to her. 

"S-Sorry, I just.." How can she explain herself here. 

"What are you doing Tohru?" Kyo asks, his eyebrows narrowing.

"I need to pretend I'm dating you."

"What? But you're with Yuki, aren't you?"

Tohru shakes her head. "No, we just broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He doesn't really sound that sorry and it somehow makes her smile. 

"I know you don't like him." 

"I don't. I can't stand the fucking guy. Yuki and I have never gotten along." 

She almost wants to remark how they've seen hung out together but decides against it.

"So.. is that a yes?"

He smiles. "Yes."

"Wanna dance?"

She smiles and nods. Kyo takes her hand, leading her to the "dance" floor aka a spot where people were all dancing.

Kyo spins her, placing his hand on her waist and placing one of hers on his shoulder. He sets the pace of the dance. 

He's so good at it too, Tohru comes to find as they are dancing. She isn't that good, trying her best to keep up. She might've accidentally stepped on his feet somewhere. He doesn't make a big fuss of it. People are gathering around them to watch. It makes Tohru a bit nervous.

"Don't pay attention to them." Kyo leans in closer to whisper in her ear. Tohru nods wordlessly.

He then drips her low and she's looking into his eyes, finding herself getting lost in them and no longer paying any mind to those around them.

That is until she hears a familiar voice.

"Tohru?"

She glances over to see Yuki staring at her.

"You're with him?"

"Hey, so, rat boy what of it?" Kyo snaps at him. "You're not, so move on."

Yuki glares at him. "Then prove it."

Tohru sweats a bit.

"Fine." Kyo tugs her closer, his hand gripping her waist a little tighter.

She looks at him again and notices his face inching closer. Her eyes shut when she feels the pressure of his lips.

It's a delicious pressure and Tohru kisses him back. The hand on his shoulder moves to cup his cheek.

"Alright, alright, I've seen enough." Yuki wants to puke, turning away. He goes back to the cute dark haired and dark eyed boy he had been chatting with earlier.

Kyo release the kiss. "H-How was that?"

"..Huh?"

He chuckles. "I'll take that as a good thing." 

"Tohru, I see you've found someone new." Arisa comes up to them this time. She has a certain look on her face that makes Tohru warm in embarrassment.

"Y-yes, Kyo's my boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Really."

She looks at Kyo, his eyes also looking back, and she hopes that the statement will in fact come true. 


End file.
